


У меня свои методы, герр Васкес

by MadridChemist00



Series: Я любил и люблю до сих пор, но между нами стена [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadridChemist00/pseuds/MadridChemist00
Summary: Au, где Лукас Васкес попадает в плен.
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Lucas Vázquez
Series: Я любил и люблю до сих пор, но между нами стена [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822174
Kudos: 3





	У меня свои методы, герр Васкес

— Не думал, что мы встретимся с тобой при таких обстоятельствах, — обратился к пленнику обер-штурмфюрер Кроос.

Перед ним привязанный к стулу сидел Лукас Васкес. Они с Тони знали друг друга ещё до войны. И были намного больше, чем просто знакомые. Они были любовниками. А потом началась война. Тони, в отличии от Лукаса, поддержал Рейх. Таким образом их связь разорвалась. Васкес не знал, чем занимается Кроос, а тот ничего не знал о Лукасе, по крайней мере, так казалось самому испанцу.

— Сейчас нам принесут твое дело из картотеки. Знаешь, Лукас, для твоего возраста папка с твоим личным делом слишком объемная. Скажи мне, meine Liebe, как ты дошел до такого?

Васкес молчал, потому что ему было страшно, да и во рту был кляп. Он смотрел на Тони и не мог себе представить, что в этого человека он был когда-то влюблен.

— Обер-штурмфюрер Кроос, Унтер-штурмфюрер Ройс по вашему приказу прибыл, — зашел в комнату ещё один офицер Рейха. — Вот дело Герра Васкеса, как вы и просили. Но я думал, что этим займется наш IV C 1 отдел, он же все-таки испанец.

— С герр Васкесом намного все сложнее, Унтер-штурмфюрер Ройс, — неторопливо произнёс Тони. — Он у нас противник власти, мятежник.

— Вам помочь с допросом, Обер-штурмфюрер Кроос? — произнес Марко Ройс.

— Нет, я справлюсь сам, а вы можете пока отнести Гауптштурмфюреру Мюллеру отчет, он просил меня занести ещё утром, но у нас сейчас работы прибавилось.

Получив папку с отчетом, Унтер-штурмфюрер Ройс покинул допросную. А Кроос направился к столу, где лежали все необходимые вещи для допроса. Он провел руками по всем предметам, пока его рука не остановилась на плети.

— Что-то ты не очень настроен на общение, — подошёл ближе Тони. — А раньше мы могли говорить с тобой часами. Ты не представляешь, meine Liebe, как мне тогда хотелось заткнуть тебя кляпом, и вот мои мечты сбылись. А осуществились ли твои?

Тони начал расстегивать рубашку Васкеса, на которой были пятнышки крови, а кое-где она была порвана.

— Meine Liebe, ты же знаешь, как я не люблю неопрятность, поэтому позволь мне снять твою рубашку, — пальцы Тони касались тела Лукаса. — Твоё тело всегда манило меня. Запретный плод сладок, не правда ли?

Обер-штурмфюрер Кроос остановился от раздевания Васкеса, решив, что ему наскучило говорить с тем, кто не может дать ответа, он вынул кляп.

— Я ничего не знаю, — прошептал Лукас, ему очень сильно хотелось пить.

— Я скучал по твоему испанскому. Но только твой голос слишком тих, я едва понял, что ты сказал. Meine Liebe*, хочешь воды?

Васкес боролся с желанием согласится, однако он понимал, что за это ему придется сказать что-то важное. А тем временем Тони подошел к графину с водой, который разумеется предназначался ему, и набрал стакан воды.

— Всего одно имя, — размеренно сказал Обер-штурмфюрер Кроос. — Что стоит одно имя, даже самое незначительное. Соглашайся, Лукас, ты же не пил с утра, насколько мне известно. Да и это не первый твой допрос.

Лукас молчал, тем самым выведя Тони из себя, поэтому стакан с водой оказался вылит на испанца. Васкес довольствовался теми каплями воды, что попали ему на губы.

— Ты такой мокрый, я так и вспоминаю наше свидание под дождем, это было в Мадриде. Чудесное было время. Знаешь, мы могли бы с тобой снова быть вместе. Просто скажи все, что ты знаешь, а я помогу тебе устроить лучшую жизнь.

— Ты должен меня допрашивать, а не разговаривать со мной, чёртов фашист! Нихера я тебе не скажу, ясно тебе, арийская рожа?

— А у нашей киски оказывается имеются зубки, — усмехнулся Кроос. — Видит бог, что я хотел по-хорошему.

— Изобьешь меня? Как видишь, это не помогло. Я умру, но ничего не скажу.

— Я не собираюсь бить тебя, твое личико и тело не заслуживают этого. У меня свои методы, Герр Васкес, — Тони начал шептать Лукасу на ухо, в это время вставляя кляп обратно в рот испанца. — Мне больше нравится, когда ты молчишь.

Когда с рубашкой было покончено, Тони принялся развязывать ноги Васкеса, чтобы снять с того штаны с трусами.

— Ударишь меня своими чудными ножками, мигом переломаю их, — обратился Обер-штурмфюрер к пленнику.

И вот Лукас уже сидел полностью раздетый перед Тони. Испанец чувствовал неловкость, хоть Кроос видел его обнаженным до этого.

— Zeig mir, wie gut du aussiehst**, — немецкий всегда заводил Васкеса, поэтому его половой орган привстал. — Кто-то уже возбудился, но мы только начали, meine Liebe. Нужно перевязать твой член, а то мы не успеем наиграться с тобой. А у меня на тебя сегодня большие планы.

Тони поднял веревку, которая раньше связывала ноги Лукаса. Навыки вязания узлов, приобретенные в детских лагерях, сейчас ему пригодились.

Тони взял плеть, которую отложил недавно, и плавно провел по торсу Васкеса, затем приступил к ногам, спускаясь все ниже, затем приподнял ногу и мягко пощекотал ступни. Лукас мычал и ёрзал на стуле.

Кроос начал легонько махать плеткой: вправо-влево и вперед-назад, постепенно увеличивая темп и силу взмахов, внимательно изучая реакцию Лукаса. Поняв, какие места у испанца наиболее чувствительные, Тони начинал бить его сильно, захватывая как можно большую поверхность тела. В допросной слышался визг плети при замахе и сбитое дыхание Васкеса.

— Ох, meine Liebe, ты выглядишь очень хорошо, весь мой, — Обер-штурмфюрер был в форме, в сочетании с плетью в руке он выглядел очень возбуждающее. И если бы Лукасу было позволено говорить, то он бы давно уже просил Тони трахнуть его. — Знаешь, говорят, что флагелляция увеличивает ощущения от секса. Всегда хотел попробовать это с тобой. А теперь auf die Knie***

Он подошел сзади и пнул стул, из-за чего Лукас болезненно ударился о бетонный пол в допросной. Тони отвязал руки от стула, но оставил их зафиксированными друг с другом. Откинув ногой мешающийся стул, Кроос взял Лукаса за подбородок и заставил встать на колени.

— Твой ротик такой чудесный, — Обер-штурмфюрер начал расстегивать ширинку своих брюк, освобождая свой член. Кроос достал кляп из рта Лукаса, и провел членом по его губам. — Давай, сделай мне приятно.

Лукасу ничего не оставалось, кроме того как подчиниться. Тони наращивал темп и уже откровенно трахал рот Васкеса, тот задыхался и пытался подавить рвотный рефлекс. Из глаз Лукаса текли слезы. И вот, когда Обер-штурмфюрер кончил, Лукас покорно проглотил всё без остатка.

— Ты молодец, meine Liebe. Сколько же у тебя было партнеров?

— Тони…пожалуйста… я хочу кончить…

— Молчать, Hure! — крикнул Обер-штурмфюрер. — Иди ко столу, и без глупостей, а то я могу случайно покалечить тебя.

Тони быстро разделся, оставив на себе только фуражку. Он подошел ко столу, где уже ждал его Лукас. Обер-штурмфюрер резко наклонил его ко столу, развязывая руки пленника, чтобы перевязать их в более удобное положение для этой позы. Естественно, Тони это сделал к ножкам стола.

— Я бы вставил тебе обратно кляп, но я хочу услышать твои крики, то как ты просишь разрешить тебе кончить. Умоляешь, хныкаешь, унижаешься. И все из-за меня.

Он нащупал рукой ящик, где лежал пистолет.

— Тебе страшно? — Тони Кроос приставил дуло к виску Лукаса Васкеса. — Знаешь, а я ведь могу просто застрелить тебя. Рейху не убудет от твоей смерти, наоборот он станет чище от таких как ты, meine Liebe.

Обер-штурмфюрер нажал на курок, но выстрела не случилось. Тони временно отложил пистолет, а затем наглым образом всунул два своих пальца в рот Лукаса. Тот принялся облизывать их. Затем Кроос без предупреждения вставил сразу два пальца в Васкеса, тот зашипел от боли.

— Aber es tut gut, wenn es wehtut****, — продолжал растягивать пленника Обер-штурмфюрер. — Я слишком много тебе позволяю, meine Liebe, ты делаешь меня мягкотелым. Я ведь мог не растягивать тебя, но делаю это. Будь хорошим мальчиком, Лукас.

Испанцу ужасно хотелось кончить, каждый раз когда он терся о стол, узел внизу живота становился все сильнее.

— Тони… дай мне кончить… Молю, — хныкал Васкес. Каждый раз когда пистолет попадал по простате, Лукас извивался и стонал так громко, что казалось их слышал весь Мюнхен.

— NEIN!Ты кончишь только от моего члена, быть может кончишь.

Тони ещё несколько раз двинул пальцами, надавливая на простату до скулящих всхлипов Лукаса, а затем заполнил резким движением, не заботясь о Васкесе.

— Ja, ja, das ist fantastisch, — стонал Тони.

Кроос начал наращивать темп,вбиваясь в податливое тело Лукаса, крики которого окутывали допросную. Температура в помещении повысилась.

— Bitte*****, прошу… Тони… я не могу больше…

Только стоило Кроосу развязать член Лукаса, как тот кончил с именем на губах:

— Серхио…

Тони не продержался долго и спустя несколько резких толчков кончил в Лукаса. Обер-штурмфюрер Кроос быстро достал заготовленные салфетки, обтер себя и направился одеваться.

— А я говорил вам, Герр Васкес, что у меня свои методы допроса, — выходя из допросной, произнёс Тони Кроос. А Лукас остался лежать привязанный к столу. - Я ещё приду.


End file.
